Ace Dagger
Ace Dagger is a District 14 Omega Tribute created by HawkWD. His District partner is normally Beretta Sharp. Info Strategy: *Interview Plan: Ace will be extremely cocky during his interview, bragging about his training score and his family line. He also will say his high expectation of winning. *Alliance(s): Ace will ally with the Careerpack. If they are all weak he will lead them, but if there are some strong fighters he won't. *Bloodbath Strategy: Ace will run straight to the cornucopia and grab a weapon before heading out, taking on any tribute that dares to try to get supplies. He won't stop killing until only the Careers remain at the golden horn. *Games Strategy: Ace will stick with the Career pack, and will go hunting for tributes as much as possible. He will kill without remorse, and won't hesitate to turn on his allies at any times. Killing will be the number one thing on his mind at all times, and he won't over think anything, just a classic, Career plan. Skills: Ace is extremely strong and fast, giving him a athletic edge over the other tributes. His strength also means few tributes could best him in close combat, meaning he already has a advantage over the Careers even. He can climb rather well and also knows how to swim decently. Ontop of that Ace's risking taking means he could get them rewards from these risks. Weaknesses: Ace has no accuracy with long range weapons, and throwing knives and bow and arrows are useless to him. He has no survival skills, and he can't handle hunger because he was always well-feed. Ace is also pretty cocky and likes taking risks, which could cause something had to happen to him. Fears: Ace's one and only fear is his fear of tornadoes. If one occurs in the arena Ace will run away screaming, not thinking of anything but escaping the swirling danger. Weapons: Ace is a master with close range weapons, preferring a sword above all. He likes using swift, clean motions to quickly slice through flesh and bone. Secondly Ace can use his bare hands, his strength and background in karate give him a immense skill in hand to hand. Ace is also great with a mace, which Ace could use to bash enemies to death. Ace can also use war-axes, knives and spears, but only at close range. Appearance: Ace his midnight blue eyes that contrast his bright teeth. He has tan skinned and his very muscular. He has light, ginger hair with a blonde streak in the front. He is considered attractive by the girls at his school due to his charming looks and large muscles. Personality: Ace is a very arrogant and cocky, considering himself superior to all others. He looks down on tributes from non-career districts and considers them weak and pathetic. He loves the Hunger Ganes and watches every year, dreaming of the day he would volunteer and win. Killing is no problem to him and he is slightly sadistic, loving how he gets to rid the world of the weaklings from 10, 11 and 12. He is also eager to take risks, and would not hesitate to do so, even if the odds were against him. History: Ace doesn't have a tragic, depressing backstory like many tributes from this District do. Instead, his is full of a wealthy upbringing from the moment he was born. His every whim was catered to; private career trainers, cars, a home movie theatre, everything. Ace had it all. In school things were no different, not only did he excell in all sports and be the pinnacle of popularity, his grades were in the As year round, even when he didn't pay any attention or study. Ace had a variety of girlfriends, many older then him, but it always ended with Acr crushing their hearts. Ace was also a little insecure deep down, always worried someone would usurp him from his position at the top of the popularity pyramid. One day in training a new kid arrived, he was just as strong as Ace, if not stronger, and Ace knew he couldn't talk any chances with the newcomer. So, Ace asked to spar with him. They put on their pads and grabbed the wooden swords. The began to spar and since Ace had been sparring for years now, he knew every weak spot the pads he had. Ace struck fast, sending the sword through a kink in the pads. Blood spewed from the wound and crippled the boy. Ace was devoted to being the best, and we would kill anyone who got in his way. Token: The string neckless shown in his Lunaii. It was given to him by his trainer. Height: 6'4 Trivia *Ace's name was choosen after HawkWD looked up 'bad-ass names' on Google. Category:Males Category:18 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:Characters Category:HawkWD's Tributes Category:District 14